Paradise Vacation
by dance-krazy
Summary: Lizzie is dreading a family vacation...but what happens when she meets someone? *my first fic!! r/r!* chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and the characters; I own my characters (Ryan) I don't own Atlantis either  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first fan fic so go easy on me, but please please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie woke up early that morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She woke up in a bad mood, it was the last day she'd get to hang out with her best friends Miranda and Gordo, before leaving to go to the Bahamas. Lizzie was excited because they were staying at Atlantis, which is probably the coolest resort. What Lizzie didn't know was how she'd be able to live with Matt for a whole week.  
  
Lizzie rolled out of bed, and got dressed for school. She put on jeans and a sweatshirt, after all it was the last day of school before mid-winter vacation. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Surprise!" Jo McGuire said.  
  
"Mom, you made waffles?" Lizzie asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, yeah, since we're going away and all I figured I'd do something special." She replied.  
  
"Chocolate chip? Alright mom, what's going on?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! Just." She said.  
  
"Just what mom?" Lizzie said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well.your dad got another ticket from work so.weletMattinviteLanny." She said, saying the last part very quickly before turning her head around back to the dishes in the sink.  
  
"WHAT? Mom that is so unfair!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Well Lizzie! We let you bring Miranda and Gordo skiing with us!" Jo countered.  
  
"Mom, that was only for three days! Plus, now I have to deal with Matt AND Lanny all vacation!" Lizzie said, angered.  
  
"Lanny will get Matt out of your hair! They'll go off together, and do their own thing, plus Lanny doesn't even talk!"  
  
"Fine mom, whatever.I'll just be all alone this vacation." Lizzie said and picked up her backpack and walked out of the kitchen. She passed Matt on her way out the door.  
  
"Outta my way Weasel boy!" Lizzie sneered.  
  
"See you later Frizzie Lizzie!" Matt said.  
  
"Urrrrrgh!" Lizzie said frustrated, as she left for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie stomped onto the bus and plopped down in the seat with Miranda.  
  
"Good Morning, Sunshine." Gordo said, sitting in the seat across from her.  
  
"Gordo, I am so not in the mood." Lizzie said.  
  
"Why, what's up?" Miranda asked.  
  
"My life is so unfair! This vacation is going to be horrible!" Lizzie said just a little too loudly, loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear, and they turned around and looked at her.  
  
"A little privacy please?" Miranda said to their audience.  
  
"What's so unfair about it Lizzie? A week in the Bahamas? There's nothing wrong with that!" Gordo said.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT GORDO?" Lizzie started, shouting at him.  
  
"Lizzie, we don't need an audience remember?" Miranda reminded her.  
  
"Right. What's wrong with it is that I am stuck with my family for a whole week. What's wrong is Matt gets to bring Lanny and my parents are gonna be off doing their own thing. What's wrong is that I'm going to be all alone in the probably the coolest place in the world, and all of my friends are going to be having fun!" Lizzie said, finally letting all of her anger out.  
  
"Whoa.Lizzie that sucks!" said Miranda who was going to visit her older sister in Mexico.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, sorry about that." Gordo said as he reached out and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll get over it though, who knows, maybe I'll make a new friend!" Lizzie said somewhat happily.  
  
"Don't forget about us though!" said Miranda, pretending to be worried.  
  
"Come on you guys, I'll never forget you, which reminds me! I forgot to study for that math test first period!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, you'll do fine!" Gordo reassured her.  
  
"No Gordo! You'll do fine!! I have to go study quickly.I'll meet you at lunch!" Lizzie said getting off the bus and running into school.  
  
"I don't know if I can wait until the end of the day for vacation!" Miranda said impatiently.  
  
"Me neither!" said Gordo, who's friend from camp was coming for the week.  
  
"We have no choice; it's only 6 more hours!" Miranda said, trying to see the positive aspects of the day.  
  
"Plus Lunch!" said Gordo happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is just setting up the story, but I'll try to write the second chapter today...R/R so I can know whether or not to continue the story.thanks *dance_krazy* 


	2. Hello Bahamas!

A/N: I've decided the first chapter doesn't really say much about the story.it's gonna be pretty much about Lizzie but I had to add in a little bit of Gordo and Miranda.but thanks for the reviews! Chris: it's gonna be PG-13 in later chapters. Pixie: Thanks!! I thought that was cute too! Glamour Girl: Thanks for the review, sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I was having a lot of trouble uploading my documents.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for Ryan! I don't own Mary- Kate and Ashley either!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie stared at the clock all day. She was dreading vacation, but looking forward to being on her own for a change. The bell finally rang after 40 minutes of listening to Mr. Dig ramble on about Shakespeare. Lizzie used to like English, but that was when Frankie helped her rehearse. She stood up and her bag knocked her books right off of her desk. She bent over to get them and when she reached down, someone stepped on her fingers.  
  
"Ow!" Lizzie said rubbing her finger.  
  
"Hey hey Lizzay! Sorry I didn't see you there! Let me get those." A clumsy Ethan told the hurt girl as he bent down and picked up her books.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ethan" Lizzie said, blushing as he handed her the books.  
  
"So Lizzie, whatcha doin over vacation?" Ethan asked as they walked out of the English classroom.  
  
"Oh, family vacation to the Bahamas" Lizzie replied, "How bout you?"  
  
"I'm going skiing in Vermont with Kate." Ethan told her.  
  
"Um, nice" Lizzie said managing a weak smile.  
  
"Yeah, well have fun with Matt, I love that guy!" Ethan told her as they reached her locker to find an astonished Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie did Ethan Craft just walk you to your locker?!" Miranda asked excitedly.  
  
"Look's like it." Lizzie replied non-chalantly.  
  
"Wow you really must be bummed about this family vacation thing, last week you almost fainted when he smiled at you." Miranda told Lizzie as they took books out of their lockers.  
  
"Well I am, but I think I'm finally over Ethan." Lizzie told the surprised Miranda.  
  
"No!! Well, it's a good thing because now that you're not hung up on Ethan, you can meet cute guys in the Bahamas." Miranda said.  
  
"Good point, Sanchez!" Lizzie said giving Miranda a high-five.  
  
"I thought you'd like it!" Miranda said, slapping her hand.  
  
"Alright, my mom is picking me up today, I have to pack right away, we leave tonight!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Have fun! And don't forget to write and give me all details.and I mean ALL details!" Miranda said as she hugged Lizzie goodbye.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't forget my best friend! Tell Gordo I said bye and you have fun in Mexico!" Lizzie said hugging her back.  
  
"Lizzie!" Jo McGuire called from the car in front of them.  
  
"Coming Mom! Bye Miranda!" Lizzie said waving at her.  
  
"Bye Lizzie!" Miranda said waving back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie scanned her closet, contemplating what to bring with her. She brought a few halter dresses, a tube top dress, and shorts and tank tops. Of course, the best thing she was bringing were the three new bikinis her mom brought her. That's why she had picked her up from school; she brought her shopping to make up for allowing Matt to bring Lanny on the trip. The first one was a plain black bikini, except there was a belt around the bottom with a silver clasp that hooked it in the middle. She also got a tankini that started magenta and faded to lighter pink and then dark and light again Then probably her favorite, a light blue string bikini with cherries on it. She had to admit this kind of made her feel better about having to spend her vacation with her family. You never know she thought to herself it could be full of surprises.  
  
"Lizzie, Phone!" her mom called up the stairs.  
  
"I got it mom!" Lizzie screamed back!  
  
"Hey Lizzie, its Gordo" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh hey Gordo, what's up?" Lizzie said into the receiver.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I hope you have fun, even though you're stuck with Matt and Lanny." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah I hope I have fun too, and thanks for calling but I have to finish packing, we're leaving in an hour!" Lizzie told Gordo as she looked around her room at the piles of clothes she was still trying to decide if she should bring them or not.  
  
"Oh, um sure, I'll see you when you get home." Gordo said somewhat hesitantly.  
  
"Bye Gordo!" Lizzie said and hung up.  
  
Stupid Gordon! He was thinking, Why couldn't you just tell her what you wanted to! That you're going to miss her like crazy, because she's the only girl for you. What was Miranda thinking when she encouraged her to meet new guys! Doesn't she know how I feel?  
  
Lizzie finally packed all of the clothes she thought she'd need, plus all of her makeup and a magazine in her carry-on bag. She sat on her suitcase and hooked it so it would stay closed. She picked up her suitcase and dragged it down the hall and down the stairs. It practically knocked her over as it slipped out of her grip and fell down the last few stairs.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire! What do you have in here?" Her father asked rubbing his ankle where the corner of the suitcase had hit him.  
  
"Oops, sorry dad, I didn't see you there!" Lizzie said "Do you think you could help me with this?"  
  
"Sure, if I don't throw my back out trying to pick it up!" He told her.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Lizzie walked over to answer it. She opened the door and Lanny was standing there with his suitcase.  
  
"Hi Lanny, come in." Lizzie told him nicely, opening the door a little wider.  
  
Lanny just nodded and stepped in as Matt ran down the stairs and started what sounded like a one-sided conversation with the silent boy.  
  
"Weird kid." Sam said as he attempted to carry Lizzie's suitcase out to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After stopping for more magazines, the McGuires and Lanny were on a plane on their way to the Bahamas. Lizzie's mom and dad were sitting in front of her, and Matt and Lanny were in front of them. Luckily, nobody had the seat next to Lizzie's, so she stretched out and slept the whole flight. Lizzie missed dinner and the movies, but she wasn't mad, plane food wasn't all that great and she hated scary movies.  
  
"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts, close your tray tables and put your seat in the upright position." said a voice into Lizzie's headphones. She had fallen asleep to the classical station even though she didn't like that kind of music, it was soothing. Lizzie sat up groggily and checked her watch, she tried to change it to the Bahamas time but she forgot what the difference was.  
  
The plane started its descent and after 20 minutes the wheels were meeting the ground which caused a little bit of bumping in the plane. Lizzie rubbed her eyes and checked her makeup in the mirror of her compact. Everyone always looks horrible after being on a plane so she took out her brush and tried to fix it a little bit.  
  
Lizzie stood up and glanced at Matt two seats in front of her. The gel he wore in his hair had caused it all to stick up on one side. Lanny was giggling as he told Matt what his hair looked like. Matt only found it hilarious. Jo shook her head as Sam felt his hair to make sure it didn't look the same as Matt's. They all took down their bags from the overhead compartments and walked off of the plane. It was only the early evening when the arrived and as they walked down the stairs of the plane, Lizzie started humming "Island in the Sun". She felt like she was in that Mary- Kate and Ashley movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is shorter than I thought but I ran out of time to write, I'll add chapter 3 later today. Please r/r!! Even if you think my story sucks tell me! I have to know so I can stop writing or fix it. Things will get better in the next chapter.the first two chapters kind of have to set it up. So review review review! *dance_krazy* 


	3. Welcome to Atlantis, Lizzie McGuire!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters!! I don't own Lizzie, Mary-Kate and Ashley (they're not in the story, just a reference was made.this isn't a crossover!), or Atlantis..Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For everyone who's been telling me I don't have the right rating, it will become obvious as the story progresses! As for now I'm pretty much just setting it up.  
  
Ari: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like it.keep reading.  
  
Funky Pink high top: Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad that I'm writing them in character, I'm trying anyways.  
  
Lizziefan101: Thanks for the review and yeah it is going to be PG-13 in later chapters and if people think that then the rating is too high, tell me and I'll change it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the plane into the warm air, and carefully descended the steps. She waited at the bottom for everyone else and then they continued on to the shuttle which would take them to the hotel. The ride to Atlantis was short, but Lizzie was grateful for the air conditioned bus, she was wearing heavier clothes because it had been cooler when they left home. As the bus rode through the island, Lizzie was amazed by the beauty of it. The bus stopped and Lizzie stepped out at the prettiest hotel she'd ever seen. It was breathtaking, literally.  
  
"Breathe Lizzie!" Matt said, seeing his sister's face turning blue.  
  
"This place is amazing!" Lizzie replied.  
  
"And we're not even inside yet!" Sam told her.  
  
Stepping inside, Lizzie was taken aback by the sheer size of the lobby.  
  
Alone in this place? Lizzie thought What was I thinking? This is the coolest place I've ever seen!  
  
Lizzie looked around, taking everything in. Matt and Lanny were already running around surveying the area for another one of their elaborate schemes. The two had already been drawing on maps and writing things down on the plane. What they were going to attempt was a mystery to everyone, but Lizzie knew once her parents found out, Matt would be in trouble for sure. That is if somebody else hasn't stopped them already.  
  
"Lizzie! Matt! Lanny!" Jo McGuire called to her children.  
  
"Come on, we're going up to our rooms now." She said to the children approaching her.  
  
They all clambered into the elevator, and Sam pressed the button for floor 15. Matt and Lanny were looking at the buttons, obviously calculating something in their heads. Lizzie realized that she might need tranquilizers if she had to share a room with Matt and Lanny, they had tried that once, it didn't work. The elevator stopped with a small *ting* and Lizzie knew they had reached their floor. They stepped out into the hall which forked in two directions. Jo pulled out the credit card like keys out of her pocketbook. She handed one to Lizzie, and one to Matt and Lanny.  
  
"Now Lizzie, your room is off to the right, unfortunately we couldn't get one any closer to ours" she told the now ecstatic girl.  
  
"Yes! My own room which is more than ten feet away from the weasel's!" Lizzie said happily as Matt lunged at her.  
  
"Hey you two!" Jo said as she grabbed Matt by the arm, it had become her quickest reflex. Matt growled as Lizzie made a face back at him.  
  
"What a little weirdo!" Lizzie said to the still growling Matt, as Lanny shook his head.  
  
"Alright, alright," Jo said still holding on to the boy. "Matt and Lanny, your room is connected to ours, there's no way we could leave you two alone!"  
  
Jo started off to the left, dragging Matt behind her. Lanny was following them still shaking his head and giggling silently. (A/N: Of course silently! Have we EVER heard him talk or make any kind of noise?!!) Jo turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Lizzie, "I'll be down to help you settle in!" she said loudly, then looking down at who was with her, she turned her around again, "Sam! Come on!" she said to her oblivious husband who was immersed in a book: The Lifecycle of a Garden Gnome.  
  
Lizzie continued down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "1535" she said aloud and glanced down at her key, "yep, this must be it."  
  
The card had a picture of a fish on it and she slid it into the slot on the door, the light turned green and Lizzie pushed down the handle. The door opened and Lizzie stepped into her room, "Wow" was all she could manage.  
  
This definitely must not be all for me? A king-sized bed! I even have my own TV, bathroom, and couch? I am definitely living the good life! Lizzie said as she flopped down on the oversized bed.  
  
Lizzie picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned on the TV. The screen had a background of swimming sharks, and the bright white words read, Welcome to Atlantis, Lizzie McGuire! No way! How cool is that?! Lizzie left that screen on; she liked looking at her name! She looked around the room, there was a safe and an ironing board in the closet, and across from that there was a sink which had a microwave, coffee maker, glasses, and an empty ice bucket.  
  
Lizzie stepped into the bathroom and looked around. Mirrors covered one whole wall and there was a mirror that came off of the side of the wall. There were two separate sinks, a hairdryer, and shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and lotions all lined up on the counter. The bathtub was huge and there were jets on the side. I've found my plans for tonight! Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, "Lizzie!" came her mom's voice.  
  
"Coming mom! Lizzie shouted towards the door.  
  
Lizzie checked through the peephole and unlocked the door to let her mom in. A somewhat disgruntled Jo McGuire stepped into Lizzie's room.  
  
"That brother of yours!" she started.  
  
"I warned you mom, but you insisted on bringing the little twerp into this world!" Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, alright so let me help you unpack!" Jo said clapping her hands together. "I know mom! Dresses, nice pants and sweaters in the closets, everything else folded in the drawers!" Lizzie repeated the rules her mother had drilled her on every vacation.  
  
"That's my girl!" Jo said happily.  
  
Lizzie and Jo worked quickly, having done this before with a hyperactive Matt jumping around. They could do it fast and efficiently, it was an acquired skill. Lizzie shut the drawer and stood up, "Alright mom, it's all in!"  
  
"Good, now I'm just going to remind you, check to see who's at the door, lock ALL of the locks when you are in here alone. Don't open the door for anyone you don't know, unless it's room service, you see the food, and they can tell you exactly what you ordered! Don't have anyone in your room unsupervised, that doesn't include you staying here with Matt and Lanny." Jo told a bored Lizzie.  
  
"Don't worry mom I'll be fine!" Lizzie told her mom, pushing her out of the room.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie honey, don't forget we have dinner reservations downstairs at The Sea Grill at 7 o'clock. Dress nicely!" Jo said as she left the room.  
  
Lizzie flopped back down on her bed and flipped through the channels. The selection wasn't too bad, free movies, Disney channel, and MTV. Lizzie checked her watch; it was only 4:30, meaning she could watch TV a little longer before taking her shower and getting ready. Lizzie flipped back to the channel where her name had appeared before; it now told her of all the things that were going on at the hotel.  
  
5 pm: Dolphin show at the main pool 5 30 pm: Feeding Time at the inner aquariums 6 pm: Dinner and Bingo in the main lounge 6 30 pm: Wayne Newton performs in the Casino 7 30pm: Teen Night in "Deep Blue"  
  
Teen Night? You mean there are other people here my age trying to get away from their parents? Forget about that bath, I'm going to find some cute boys! Lizzie took her shower and picked out something nice to wear. She put on khakis and a sweater set, if she looked especially nice for her parents, they'd let her go to the party. If they didn't let her, she'd take a chance and go anyways; it was a big hotel, what were the chances that they would find her out?  
  
Lizzie checked her watch again, it was 6:30. She put on her makeup and tried to figure out how she'd waste the next fifteen minutes. She looked over to the opposite side of the room, what's behind those curtains? Lizzie walked over and pulled them aside, "A Balcony!" she said out loud. This is definitely luxurious living! She thought as she stepped out on to the balcony, the view was gorgeous! She could look down and see the dolphin pools, swimming pools, and gardens. There was a lounge chair and Lizzie slid on her sunglasses and watched the people below her.  
  
Lizzie must have dozed off because the next time she checked her watch it was 7:05. Knowing her dad, he'd practically have called the police by now, so Lizzie jumped up, closed the glass doors and locked them. She grabbed her key, switched off the light and shut the door. Lizzie ran down the hall and turned quickly to the elevators. She pressed the down button a few times hurriedly and jumped in right as the door opened. Lizzie was late so the 20 second ride down the second floor seemed like it would last forever. She exited quickly and found her parents at their table.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she said sitting down across from Lanny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So the next chapter will be much better, now she's finally in the Bahamas!! I've never been to Atlantis, I've only seen it in the Mary-Kate and Ashley movie (Island in the Sun) so I'm taking a big creative license here!! Hope you like it..review!!! please! It would make me so happy!! 


End file.
